Mort
by Cathain
Summary: Una noche preconcebida.


Mort  
By Cathain.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
La Mort[La muerte]: Representa a la hija de la noche, la hermana del sueño sobre los campos de la putrefacción, del dolor, de la tristeza, de la descomposición, de la corrupción. La regeneración de nuevos fantasmas y demonios. Donde los antiguos huesos solo sirven de armadura.  
  
The Black Tarot.

* * *

Amor, amor y amor.  
  
Confusión y resentimiento.  
  
Oh! Diosa inmortal que invocas un sentimiento corrupto. Que sangra y que consume. Como osas, como impones.  
  
Un cuerpo frente a sí; delgado, tez pálida, cabello azabache, ojos de un majestuoso esmeralda y labios que se mostraban rojos, como cerezas oscuras, antojándosele terriblemente divino.  
  
El cuerpo temblaba en anticipación. El cuerpo era el símbolo de su caída y de su retorno, su espectral retorno. El cuerpo se llamaba Harry Potter.  
  
- Harry... - saboreo su boca en un susurro aquel nombre, a la vez que se relamía los labios degustando su sabor dulce, y eso que tan solo había probado el nombre, una vez mas, una de las tantas más.  
  
El niño-que-vivió tembló, sintiendo una punzada de extraña insensatez. Volviendo a preguntarse el motivo de su presencia en aquella fría habitación, se hallaba frente al asesino de sus padres, frente al culpable de su vida miserable, frente a un hombre que acababa de insinuarle... deseo... ¿Cómo rayos iba a aceptar esa petición?.  
  
- No es cuestión de que lo aceptes o no... -siseo sensualmente una voz en su cabeza, la voz.- Es cuestión de lo que yo deseo.  
  
Con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas el Dark Lord se deslizo con morbosa lentitud hacia el muchacho, saboreando el miedo del niño, saboreando su propio deseo.  
  
Harry solo había acertado a retroceder hasta tropezar y caer sobre la cama. Deteniéndose todo por instantes, sonando solo su respiración agitada, hasta vislumbrar la figura de Voldemort alzarse sobre él, admirándole con sorna, con hambre.  
  
El Dark Lord se deslizo, cual pantera sobre la cama, sobre un alarmado Harry Potter. Se inclino hasta apoyar su frente sobre la del chico, sus labios curvándose en una sensual sonrisa, fijando su mirada carmesí en las acuosas gemas verdosas que Harry tenia por ojos. Cerro sus ojos complacido ante el temblor que presintió en el cuerpo bajo el suyo concentrándose en su próximo movimiento, deslizando su nariz por su cuello, respirando el aroma, mezcla de maderas, encierro y transpiración, el olor palpitante de una vida.   
  
Harry estaba dividido entre la sorpresa de no percibir ningún tipo de dolor, y entre el placer que le estaba produciendo el roce continuo de una de las piernas de Voldemort contra su entrepierna, la cálida respiración en su cuello viajando por su garganta, imprimiéndole un sentimiento de simple vulnerabilidad.  
  
Era monstruoso pensar en algo así, pero los polos opuestos siempre se atraían, las emociones redimían a los opuestos esa noche, extraña noche.  
  
Oh! Ausencia de gracia, ve y buscad las libélulas que presienten la muerte. Cupido que sin saber flecho y cruzo caminos estropeados, un niño que no sabe que hacer con un arco y una flecha mas que jugar con algo salvaje y desbocado, algo que solo hallaría trágicos resultados. Otro Dios inventado acudiendo a la invocación.  
  
Y así se habían enredado en sabanas de seda, sabanas de un sesgado negro, haciendo el amor, ensombreciéndolo todo, volviendo un problema mas serio el asunto. Eh allí el quid del asunto! Eh allí el verdadero problema, avanzar, el problema, decidir, el problema, el amor, el problema, la trampa.  
  
Un gemido añadido a una inmensidad oscura proveniente de un mar caótico, que podía ser más impreciso que una nube junto a un árbol.  
  
Su sola existencia concibiéndose como un pecado. Como todos los pecados, llenos de desastrosas consecuencias. Estallando en un torbellino de placenteras sensaciones, sembrando su esencia en un cuerpo ajeno, sudoroso. Perfeccionando así el goce sexual. Beso con avidez una vez mas los hinchados labios de Harry, con el chico serpenteando contra su cuerpo en busca de mas placer...

* * *

Fue poseedor de todo lo que ese niño tenia para ofrecer, y había quedado ampliamente satisfecho. Había quedado embriagado con ese frágil cuerpo, el mismo que se acercaba en ese momento hasta donde él descansaba contra la ventana  
  
En ese momento, donde solo eran el y su luz, una luz perfecta y pecaminosa, su oscuridad cruda y muerta. Cuerpos que se complementaban, opuestos que nacían de si mismos, volviendo al mismo origen. El y su regalo de los Dioses.  
  
Sus dedos se deslizaron en una caricia casi grotesca, delineando la figura del niño, suaves y cálidas, tan mortales. Su mano finalmente posándose en la mejilla sonrosada del ángel frente a sí, ya no conservaba la misma mascara de fascinación que tanto le atraía, ahora traía una de completa devoción, que le parecía aun más viciosa, que le encantaba aun más. Un error que podía costarle muy caro.  
  
Harry se inclino contra Voldemort, sentándose sobre su regazo, acunando su cuello entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en ese cielo de sangre, la sonrisa torcida, la piel blanca, el frío mortal que emanaba su cuerpo. Observo con regocijo como chispeaban los ojos rojos, hundiéndose en un extraño fuego... Y la sonrisa cambio... La oscuridad cambio.  
  
El Dark Lord se inclino contra el niño-que-vivió, respetando el espacio de sus labios solo por escasos milímetros, respirando el mismo aire.  
  
- Avada kedavra - murmuraron sus labios con dulzura. Y un rayo verde refulgió en la oscuridad iluminando el cuerpo pequeño, consumiendo su vida, sus ojos completamente abiertos en una autentica expresion de horror, mostrando un extraño vacío. El cuerpo cayo sin vida contra el suelo, como una hoja mecida al viento, suave y doloroso, triste pesar que no pudo mostrar.   
  
La muerte no hablaba, solo era una misma mascara, que se repetía vez tras vez, hasta que se cambia o se ahoga, que ella misma se suicide.  
  
Voldemort se levanto de su lugar, sin siquiera prestar atención al cadáver a sus pies, tenia una reunión importante aquella noche.  
  
Dumbledore caeria.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling.  



End file.
